50 104 sentences
by ani
Summary: "Shizuka," he never thought he'd hear his name first, on a relieved sigh, wrapped in his arms. *50 sentences for our favorite guys.*


Title: 50 104 sentences  
Author: ani  
Disclaimer: it's CLAMP's universe, I'm only playing in it.  
Warning: a couple of R rated ones, it's not in chronological order.  
Spoilers: up to Ch. 120…ish.

* * *

#1 – Comfort  
Even though he'd never admit it, it never felt right without Dômeki.

#2 – Kiss  
He always wondered what he'd do if he kissed him to stop the raving; he didn't expect Watanuki'd be ten minutes late as a result.

#3 – Soft  
He knew it was for his own good; but there were times he didn't want Watanuki to loose his soft heart.

#4 – Pain  
He couldn't get it through Dômeki's head – he'd rather be bleeding.

#5 – Potatoes  
It had to be Yûko's fault that Dômeki showed up with sweet potatoes right when he finished raking leaves.

#6 – Rain  
The rain made him wonder why he couldn't get a smile like that one.

#7 – Chocolate  
The first time Dômeki gave him Valentine's chocolate it was burnt, but he held his tongue as he ate it.

#8 – Happiness  
This tournament victory actually meant something – anything that made him smile like that, at him, did.

#9 – Telephone  
"Why did I have to ask Kunogi for your number?"

#10 – Ears  
You'd think his fingers would be stuck by now.

#11 – Name  
"Shizuka," he never thought he'd hear his name first, on a relieved sigh, wrapped in his arms.

#12 – Sensual  
He didn't know what he loved more: hearing him moan and gasp or everything he had to do to Dômeki to pry them out.

#13 – Death  
He was gonna get that damn shinigami off Watanuki's back.

#14 – Sex  
"It's as sacrilegious in my kitchen as it is in your temple!"

#15 – Touch  
Dômeki didn't hate having to carry him.

#16 – Weakness  
He couldn't help the evil smirk as he watched Dômeki inhale all four types of sushi at record speed.

#17 – Tears  
It hurt too much, but he didn't notice he was until he felt Watanuki's thumb brush his cheek.

#18 – Speed  
That idiot could really move when it mattered.

#19 – Wind  
The wind rang the bell for him as Watanuki said "Yes".

#20 – Freedom  
He never thought depending on another would be so liberating.

#21 – Life  
It still felt weird to have a life, even if it was only with Dômeki and Himawari.

#22 – Jealousy  
Standing there, watching as Watanuki disappeared through the gate, he really hated that witch.

#23 – Hands  
He could only watch as the vegetables were chopped efficiently.

#24 – Taste  
He couldn't believe it, "All the crazy lunches… a pizza place?!?"

#25 – Devotion  
Dômeki always being there was unnerving… and secretly appreciated.

#26 – Forever  
He didn't know how long they had – 5 minutes or 50 years – but he knew Dômeki'd always be there.

#27 – Blood  
Biologically it was probably already out of his system, and even though nothing changed, he kinda missed it.

#28 – Sickness  
"You didn't have to-" _Achoo!_ "-share you know!"

#29 – Melody  
He loved the blush as he recognized the drinking song Watanuki was absently humming, "I could give it to you."

#30 – Star  
He knew he didn't have a tree, but his eyes sparkled like the silver stars in the midnight blue ball.

#31 – Home  
It wasn't really home until Watanuki moved in.

#32 – Confusion  
"How did you live this long being this naïve?"

#33 – Fear  
He realized his greatest fear in the park; he just didn't face it until he saw the window shatter.

#34 – Lightning/Thunder  
Smiling, he closed his left eye and thanked hitsuzen for Raiju.

#35 – Bonds  
They were connected in too many ways… but what scared Watanuki the most was how well they worked together.

#36 – Market  
He jumped as someone grabbed his wrist just as he reached for his wallet, the voice making him more nervous, "You're cooking, the least I can do is pay for the ingredients."

#37 – Technology  
Yûko did something so he'd have to type his report at Dômeki's, he knew it.

#38 – Gift  
"To Kohane, from Kimihiro and Shizuka," he smiled when Dômeki turned to him.

#39 – Smile  
Shizuka doesn't truly smile a lot, so he knows were they were each and every time he did.

#40 – Innocence  
This is why he wants to adopt: Kimihiro always looks so innocent with children, human or spirit.

#41 – Completion  
"It's finally over," he whispered, smiling as he kissed his forehead, falling asleep in Shizuka's arms.

#42 – Clouds  
Dômeki knew the secret – those clouds in his eyes meant he really was pissed.

#43 – Sky  
Dômeki only smirked as the clouds rolled in, Watanuki shaking his fist at the sky, "Well, I don't like you either!"

#44 – Heaven  
Living in a temple he was constantly asked what it would take to get into heaven; he never answered, but he though only one person deserved it.

#45 – Hell  
Before Dômeki, when he was at his lowest he'd wondered if Hell was better than living – of course when Dômeki found out he slapped him.

#46 – Sun  
Neither would admit it, but each was the center of the other's universe.

#47 – Moon  
Moonlight was the only way he could really see behind those golden eyes.

#48 – Waves  
His last coherent thought was to smile at the little waves Kimi was working out of him and into the hot spring.

#49 – Hair  
His mind kept wondering back… '_what would Shizuka look like if his hair was as long as mine?'_

#50 – Sharing  
He thought giving your heart and soul was hard enough – but handing over his spatula was even harder.


End file.
